No More Favorites
by Reality Rejection Service
Summary: A:TLA AU. Katara, fed up with Aang playing favorites with his children, writes a letter to Fire Lord Zuko asking for drastic action. Twoshot. Takes place years after The Search. Sane!Azula.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own _Avatar: The Last Airbender_. I just thought of this strange little plot hole from _Legend of Korra_. In Season 2, we discovered that Aang was a terrible parent, favoring one child over his other two because Tenzin could Airbend. What did Katara and Zuko think of this? I don't think the show ever addressed it. So, enjoy the first chapter! There will be only two.**

 **Also, _Crossing the Rubicon_ back from the land of Hiatus. I think _Meet the Kents_ will be next after this.**

 **As always, read and PLEASE REVIEW at the bottom!**

* * *

 **Avatar: No More Favorites, Chapter 1- Letters**

Twenty years is a long time.

Katara wasn't usually one to ponder life in general, but then again, she wouldn't have pegged herself as the save-the-world type. All she had wanted when she had left the Southern Water Tribe at the young age of fourteen was to find a Master Waterbender and hone her skills.

She ended up saving the world.

Now, twenty years later, she was facing a different battle. This one, however, was so much more different from facing down Zuko or Azula or even Ozai; this one was personal.

This was against Aang, the Avatar himself- and her husband.

They'd had three beautiful children together- Bumi, Kya, and Tenzin. For some strange reason, however, Aang was spending most of his time with Tenzin, who was almost ten now.

Katara could count on one hand the number of times Aang had interacted with either Bumi or Kya. She wouldn't call herself a parenting expert, but she was pretty sure that that wasn't good.

 _But what to do about it?_ she wondered. She couldn't confront Aang directly on something like this; how does one broach a subject such as this? _Aang, stop spending all your time with Tenzin, and spend more time with your other kids!_

Katara had said something like that to Aang once. It hadn't worked.

Katara was frustrated, and at the end of her rope. Kya was quickly becoming a rebel, turning heads at just fourteen. Bumi and Zuko had sworn to screen _any_ and _all_ potential-

Then, an idea came to Katara like lightning from Azula. _Zuko_.

Zuko knew firsthand what it was like to not be the favored sibling- perhaps _he_ could knock some sense into Aang!

Katara, her mind made up, drafted a letter at once. She'd put this off long enough.

* * *

Life, Zuko had decided, had been _much_ kinder to him these last twenty years.

For one thing, he'd rebuilt (somewhat) his family. His mother, Ursa, was happily living with Ikem, her one true love, in a small Fire Nation village.

Azula was a little trickier, but she had come out of The Forgetful Valley radically changed, and… sane. She was living in the Palace now, and wasn't the least spiteful or haughty towards him. She was happily married, with two beautiful children, whom she loved as passionately as the blue fire she still Bent.

And of course, there was him and Mai. They'd had a daughter together, and Zuko was certain that she'd make an excellent Fire Lord one day.

As he sat at the table with his family, a young soldier burst into the room. His orders were very simple, as the new Fire Lord was a simple man: stay at the post office, and if anything came from Sokka, Suki, Toph, or Katara, run back here as fast as possible.

If it was from Aang or Iroh, then run _faster_.

Today, the messenger was running fast.

Zuko took the paper from the man's hand. "Thank you, Chang. Please, sit." He motioned to a servant. "Please get him a bucket of water and some food. He had to run a good distance."

Zuko then opened the paper, recognizing the unique blue wax seal. _Katara._ Aang used a special seal that the White Lotus had created, and he knew for a fact that Toph couldn't write, and Sokka used an official United Republic seal (and a messenger hawk.)

 _Dear Zuko_ ,

 _It's been awhile, but I must ask a favor of the Fire Lord._

 _You know all too well what it's like when your family plays favorites._

Right there, Zuko stopped reading, hot tears prickling at his eyes. Both Azula and Mai watched with keen interest, which was very telling for someone who knew the Royal Family; Mai was _very_ closed off emotionally speaking, so if she ever showed emotion of any kind beyond boredom, then something was happening.

Zuko stood up and headed off, ignoring his daughter's questions. The Gaang had long ago decided to never speak of their respective pasts unless it was deemed necessary.

So, for _Katara_ to mention _Zuko's_ past meant that something was happening in her family As a matter of fact, for Katara to ask anyone who was not Aang for help was strange, period, as Katara considered herself largely self-sufficient. And Zuko could guess what it was.

 _Aang is spending a lot of his time with Tenzin, teaching him the ways of Airbending. It's rather fascinating to watch._

 _But I've not seen Aang spend much time with Bumi or Kya, and both are approaching their teenage years._

 _Say no more, Katara,_ Zuko thought.

* * *

Now, Zuko thought of himself as someone who had mastered his emotions, his psyche.

That didn't stop the old feeling of _rage_ from welling up in him for the first time in a long time. The torches lighting the hallway began to glow brighter.

"You know," said a new voice. "You really shouldn't do that; you'll burn the Palace down, Zuzu."

Zuko turned to see Azula standing there. The constant sneer that adorned her face during their teenage years was gone; her sanity restored during her time in the Forgetful Valley, she had become almost as melancholy as Mai, mainly due to her finally realizing the part she had played in almost destroying the Earth Kingdom.

While her voice still held that sarcasm Zuko remembered, the look on her face was one of concern.

"I… got a letter from Katara today."

"Ah. She finally done with the Avatar? Was it a mushy love letter? You know how much Ty Lee loves those kinds of things."

Zuko blushed. "No to the second, but if the letter was any indication, possibly yes to the first."

"Oh?"

"It seems Aang likes to spend all his time with Tenzin."

Azula's face turned thoughtful, as if she was remembering something. "Tenzin's the one who can Airbend, right?"

"Yep. His _older siblings_ , Bumi and Kya, aren't too pleased."

"And neither is Katara, it seems. Or you, for that matter."

"Nope. You and I know all too well what it was like with Father."

"Please don't remind me," Azula said, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I won't, but… I do think I need your help on this one."

Azula was genuinely _shocked_. "What could you possibly need my help for?"

"I must admit that I knew about this for some time. I was hoping that Aang would straighten up, but it seems that more… drastic measures must be taken. More _theatrical_."

"Ah," Azula said, finally catching on. "I can do theatrical. What do you need me to do?"

"Go get a new set of armor. File your nails into those claws. Make yourself look as much like you did at fourteen as possible."

"And you?"

Zuko grinned. "I need a haircut. And to shave."

"You're going back to when you and Aang first met, huh?"

"Yep. And _this_ time… I'll roast his butt, because _unlike_ the first time, I was on a stupid quest for a stupid reason. _This_ time, it's something that actually _matters_. Aang is reminding me too much of Father for comfort, and I want him to see that. I'd reason with him, but we passed that point years ago."

"Done."


	2. Chapter 2- Aang-er Management

**A/N: I still do not own the _Avatar_ franchise. Now to reply to some reviews:**

 **1\. Guest #1- I'd forgotten about Katara and Sokka having an absentee father, but that was actually under different circumstances. Turns out, Hakoda was a good dad despite being away at war.**

 **2\. azula- Oh yes. I do think you will enjoy this.**

 **3\. Ivory Muse- Done. Enjoy!**

 **4\. airichan623- Yep, marginally evil. Also, it is kind of hard to imagine someone like Azula being a mother, so I never named the kids. I'm just guessing about her presence here because the last we know of her, she ran into the Forgetful Valley at the end of _The Search_ comic. Ursa got a new face, new name, and a new life, so why not Azula?**

 **5\. Await The Rise- Me too!**

* * *

 **Avatar: No More Favorites, Chapter 2- Aang-er Management**

Zuko and Azula arrived at Air Temple Island via airship as dawn broke over the island. Only one person was up at this hour- Katara.

Katara, for one, was glad to see the two siblings standing next to each other and not wanting to _kill_ each other. She was _also_ glad that they had come at all; Katara liked to think herself as somewhat self-reliant, but there were times (such as now) that required some outside help.

Katara was concerned, though. The two siblings had returned in the outfits they had originally encountered Team Avatar in. Zuko looked as imposing as ever, his topknot sticking out the back of his helmet. He took it off to greet Katara, and the master Waterbender could see that he had shaved his face and head.

Azula looked almost _exactly_ like she had when she had taken up the hunt, down to her nails filed into claws.

Zuko spoke first. "We came as soon as we got your letter, Katara."

"Thank you, Zuko," Katara said, "but was the theatrics _really_ necessary?"

"What can I say?" Zuko shrugged. "I have a little flair for theatrics. Besides, I'm pretty sure Azula and I can take him. We did it _once_ , in the Crystal Caves."

"Don't remind me," Katara said, scowling. "Aang is due back around lunch. He and Tenzin went on another father-son trip."

"Well, in that case," Azula spoke up, "Let's get acquainted, shall we?"

 _Appa just doesn't fly like he used to_ , Aang mused.

Other than that little fact, Aang was rather pleased with Tenzin's training this time. The boy would be earning his Mastery tattoos soon.

For now, though, the boy was asleep on Appa's saddle, thoroughly bushed from the extensive training he had undergone.

As he approached Air Temple Isand, he could see a small Fire Nation airship docked there.

 _Huh,_ Aang thought. _Who could it be?_ Odds were it was Zuko, but it could just as easily be someone else.

Appa landed with a _thud_ , and a much louder _thud_ than usual. _Poor guy. Rest, Appa_.

"Tenzin?" Aang said, gently shaking his young son's shoulder.

"Five…. More minutes… daddy…" Tenzin groaned.

"We're home, little guy."

"Okay." And with that, Tenzin woke up, dried the saliva that was hanging from his mouth, and stretched.

The two Airbenders walked through the house. No one seemed to be home, so Aang and Tenzin walked to the courtyard.

"Hello? Anyone home?" Aang called.

And _that_ was when Aang spotted Zuko. He was in full battle dress sans helmet, which was tucked under one arm. His scowl managed to convey his anger _and_ his disappointment all at once.

"What's wrong, Zuko?" Aang asked. "Has there been a rebellion in the Fire Nation?"

"No," Zuko said. "There _is_ a problem, but the problem isn't in the _Fire Nation_.

"The problem, _Avatar,_ is with _**YOU.**_ "

And that was the moment all hell broke loose.

* * *

Zuko struck first, shooting a barrage of fireballs from his fists. Aang and Tenzin jumped clear, on opposite sides.

Tenzin moved to rejoin the fight, but Katara's firm hand on his shoulder convinced him otherwise.

Aang answered with a gust of wind, but Zuko rolled to the ground, spinning his entire body on his arms, shooting fire from his feet.

Aang and Zuko fought each other in a deadly dance. Aang would shoot gusts of air towards the Prince to extinguish the fire that came his way, following up with gusts of wind.

Zuko, however, always seemed to be no more than one step ahead. Years of chasing (and fighting against _and_ alongside him), coupled with a tactical mind few could match molded from twenty years of rule had made Zuko a formidable fighter.

Even so, he was completely taken off guard when Aang chucked his staff at Zuko, hitting him square in the chest.

The Avatar approached, and offered him a hand up, a grin on his face. "That was a nice surpr-"

That was as far as Aang got, because the second Zuko had grabbed Aang's hand, he had yanked backward, sending the Avatar flying.

"AZULA! NOW!" Zuko called.

And indeed, Azula responded. Jets of blue flame shot out towards Aang, who somehow managed to extinguish the flames as he fell back to earth.

Aang now had to fight both Zuko _and_ Azula at the same time. He was starting to flash back to the Crystal Caves, and the center of his back tingled from the memory.

Everything seemed to blur together, his movements becoming almost involuntary. Then, Azula and Zuko stopped shooting fire at him.

Then Zuko physically rammed Aang. The young Fire Lord now hit Aang with punches, kicks, and jabs instead of fireballs and jets.

And so Zuko exposed Aang's most glaring weakness. He just couldn't take a hit. It took five hits before Zuko loomed over Aang, that same look of anger and disappointment from earlier returning to his face.

But Zuko's most devastating injury came not from his fist, but from his tongue.

"You are a good man, _Avatar._ Which is why, when I first found out about how you neglect to spend time with Bumi and Kya, I let it slide. Heh. I thought, 'Maybe, as time goes on, he'll realize he's messing up, and fix it.'

"But when _your wife_ writes me a letter, asking me for help, I couldn't stand it anymore.

" _You know_ what kind of man my father was. You _know_ how he treated me, how he treated Azula.

" _SO WHY ARE YOU DOING THE SAME TO YOUR OWN KIDS?!"_

Even Azula flinched at that last part. She had known for a long time just what Ozai's treatment of Zuko was doing to him, but she had never cared until her sanity had been restored in the Forgetful Valley.

Aang was shocked speechless, and it took a little bit for his voice to find him. "Sifu Zuko-"

" _ **FIRE LORD**_ Zuko to you."

With that, Zuko grabbed Aang by the front of his shirt and hoisted him into the air with one arm, so that Aang could look Zuko in the eye, and _only_ look Zuko in the eye.

"Look at me." With his voice dropping to normal volume, Zuko pointed to his left eye. " _This_ is what my father did to _me_. Guess what Aang? You're leaving scars on Bumi and Kya _just like this_. You spend all your time with Tenzin, molding him into the Master Airbender you and I both know he will become. Father did the same with Azula, Iroh with me.

"You fought my father, but you're becoming something worse. My father was evil, and that made his actions a bit more tolerable. _But you're a_ _ **good**_ _person, Aang._ You're not _supposed_ to have favorites amongst your own children!

"It's too late for my scar to heal, but maybe not theirs. Spend some time with them, Aang. Bumi's talking about joining the United Forces, can you believe that? And Kya wants to travel the world.

"Did you know that?" With that, Zuko set Aang back on the ground, far gentler than the brutal beating he had just given out.

Aang was forced to admit that no, he didn't know any of that.

"Zuko, I'm sorry-"

"Don't _apologize_ to me, _Aang_. Apologize to your family. If I hear about this again, make no mistake, _I will_ _ **end**_ _you._ "

Zuko then strode over to where Katara and Tenzin had watched the fight. Zuko lowered himself to the boy's eye level. "Tenzin, when you have a family and kids of your own, please don't favor one over the others. Love them all equally."

With that, Zuko and Azula left.

Aang picked himself up off the ground, and saw Katara and Tenzin standing there. Tenzin had tears in his eyes, and Katara herself was unreadable. Aang sighed, before heading to where Bumi slept.

"Hey," Aang said, shaking his almost adult son awake.

"Huh? Oh, hi Dad," Bumi said, rubbing one eye.

"Good morning. What would you like to do today?"

Bumi was stunned. His father had never really done anything with him. Or Kya, for that matter. "Well," Bumi began, "there is this play that Kya and I wanted to see. Tonight's the last night it's in town."

"Done." Aang said, grinning.

"Are you serious?"

"I am. I just had a rather… _enthusiastic_ reminder that I haven't been spending time with your Kya, son, and I'm _sorry_. Let me make it up to you."

"Of course, Dad."

Katara leaned against the door frame, tears welling up in her eyes as her family slowly knit itself back together. At the other end, and around a corner, Zuko was doing the same.

 _ **THAT**_ _is how you do it, Aang._


End file.
